1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the manufacture of slide fasteners and particularly to methods and apparatus for folding and forming continuous trains of coupling elements, such as coupling elements molded flat on interconnecting threads.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art, as exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,445,915, 4,025,277 and 4,101,360, contains methods and apparatus for folding and forming continuous trains of thermoplastic elements which are initially molded in flattened form on interconnecting threads. In one prior art process, the train is reeled after molding and then dereeled and fed to a folding unit where the train is folded. The thermoplastic elements must be heated by energy supplied to the folding unit to bring the elements to a softened state so that they can be folded into a U-shape.